Coloratura
Coloratura, nicknamed Rara, is a female Earth pony that is a promissing singer discovered by the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Personality Rara seems to be a happy pony as she can be seen to be smiling a lot, being also carefree, but still a hard worker. She is also a very kind and modest pony who is passionate about writing songs and singing, having a lot of fun while doing so. Her dream has always been to perform to a big public. Skills According to Sweetie Belle, despite Rara not being a prodigy, she possesses a very talented voice with the potential to be great. Her prediction is shown to be correct having in count the success Rara has when she performs in Las Pegasus in Gladmane's resort. Description in the Saga Background Light and Darkness - The Shadow of Midnight In "A Dream Come True...", Rara is a young mare working at a bar in Las Pegasus when the Cutie Mark Crusaders notice her talent for singing and decide to help her realize her dream of performing to a big public, doing it in Gladmane's resort hotel. Rara is a big success, but then she is kidnapped by the talent thief. She is last seen in a mysterious forest, being approached by the mysterious figure that abducted her. In "The Forest of Lost Talents", Rara is seen in a mysterious forest, running away from shadow creatures. She then meets with Sweetie Belle who is brought there by a dream and Rara tries to tell her about her missing earring. That clue allows the Cutie Mark Crusaders to travel to Neverland, where she is, and find her. They try to lead her back home using the portal, but Rara is unable to pass through. She then remembers about the dust it was used to make her sleepy, so Sweetie Belle pours her with the golden dust they have found. Rara starts to pass through the portal, but a magical force pulls her back and makes her disappear. In "Stylist Wanted", Rara is seen in Neverland after Sweetie Belle travels there while using pixie dust. She tells the Crusader about a mysterious stallion that had broken into her appartment and left a mysterious watch. Before she coould tell more, shadow creatures started to approach, having sensed Sweetie Belle. The latter tells Rara to run away, what she does. In "Tiger Lily", Rara is seen by Sweetie Belle trapped in a bud, with Tinkerbell taking her talent. In "Midnight's Last Stand", after the Shadow is sealed, Rara is released from her prison. In "The Return of Neverland", Rara and the other talents are returned back to their homes. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Trivia *Coloratura is based on the character with the same name from the original series of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. **Unlike her counterpart from the series, this Rara is not a famous pop singer and is not Applejack's old friend. However, they both have a talent for singing. *Rara is the first talented pony discovered by the Cutie Mark Crusaders to be abducted by the talent thief. Category:Order and Chaos Saga Characters Category:Earth Ponies